


Not What I Wished for... Better

by Astiar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Family, Fluff then angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, pre-WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever think,'If I had one wish....'<br/>Don't wishes are nothing but heart ache and pain,<br/>Don't believe me? Read on..</p><p>One vague wish sends a girl from our world to the 1930's and on a collision course with Captain America before he became a hero. Will she be able to change the world for the better or will her fore knowledge just make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is Free

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is first person in Nickole's POV then the next will be Steve's of the same time. From three on will be in more third person but switching focus from Steve, Nickole and Bucky.

_Ever think,'If I had one wish....'_

_Don't wishes are nothing but heart ache and pain,_

_Don't believe me? Read on.._

 

It all started at a Ren Fair of all things. The year was 2014, one Saturday.. in July if I remember correctly. All I really recall is that is was hot as hell and I spent at least $20 on bottled water to keep hydrated. I was with my two best friends. The three of us had been wondering through the crowds as we did every year when the fair came to town. We all loved the medieval theme and the amazing wares and trinkets. There were shows and performances through out the day and even though we had been going for the past five years, we still never missed a round or jousting. That year there was a new booth in one of the busier parts of the fair. We all took notice, being regulars we knew most of the shop keeps and the browsing was more seeing what they had new this year or getting something we'd been unable to afford the precious summer.

The new booth was selling leather bound journals, they were beautiful and reasonably priced (I bought three of them), crystals on cord (which I could make at home with much better skill) and glass bottles. The bottles caught my eye I've always loved fanciful glassware like these and had a collection of pretty colored bottles on a shelf at home. As we had all bought some of his journals and were complementing the beautiful bottles he offered us each one of them free of charge.

I choose a simple bottle with same blood red as my favorite lip stain, the one I was wearing that day. It was seven inches tall with a wide rounded base but with a square neck which had grooves on each of the four side. The neck had a slight twist to it. Latter that evening after we had all parted ways to get home and changed I lay in bed stroking the smooth glass following the indented sides with my fingers up and down the neck. On the seventh circuit the cork popped out of the bottle and a deep green smoke poured forth.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I grabbed the nearest weapon, my Arnis sticks and prepared to defend myself. There in my tiny bedroom was a young woman that looked like she's jumped right out of _'I Dream of Jenine'_ only her outfit was the same green as the smoke.

She looked me over. “You must be my new master.” She told me neither seeming happy or upset about the news.

I had a million questions for her. What was she? (a genie) Where did she come from? (the bottle) Could I wish her free? (No) Who many wishes did I get? (Three) What happened after? (her bottle would vanish and appear before her new master) Could I wish people back to life? (no resurrection, no making someone fall in love with me)

Then I asked another question I was dieing to know about. “Can I go back in time?”

There was a pause that should have sent my alarm bells ringing, but I was too enamored with the thought of a genie. “You can.”

“I....I...” I stuttered shaking with excitement. “I wish I was back in time.”

There was a nauseating feeling in my guts and I fell to my knees on a paved street losing my diner. Once I was done heaving (God I hate vomiting), I sat back on my knees and looked around, this was not my family farm. I was in a dark alley, in a city, behind some pretty foul trash bins.

“Where the fuck am I?” I demanded glaring at the genie who was still at my side.

“In the past.” She replied tone just as emotionless as ever.

“What year is it? What city is this?” I replied trying to hold my temper.

“1935, Brooklyn.” She replied once more with nothing other than what I had asked for.

“Why am I in.....” I took a deep breath my mind catching up and cutting off the question. “Why specifically did you choose to place me in 1935?”

There was a long slow blink from the genie. “I don't know.”

I watched her, she seemed honestly confused about why this particular year and location. But said nothing more.

“Can you return me home... to my time?”

There was another long pause. “You cannot travel forward in time.”

I admit to cussing a blue streak that actually made her blush. “I'm stuck in 1935 in a PJ set that could see me arrested for pubic indecency.” I stated in a deceptively calm tone.

She said nothing.

“Ok so I'm guessing if I give you a vague wish then I get a vague reward. At least it's only the 30's and I'm a woman so I'm not going to get drafted when WWII rolls around.” I paused there. “If I make a very specific wish you have to grant it right? The less vagueness the more accurate it will be?”

She frowned in displeasure. “Yes master. Fate dictates all vague wishes as they see fit.”

“Fate, so fate brought me here to this city at this time?” It was half a question and half statement.

“Yes master, I am but a hand of Fate, I do not understand their methods or reasons.”

I nodded. I sat on the shade cooled concrete it was still hot as hell here so I assumed the date was similar. I thought long and hard making a list of what I needed and wanted. When I was done I stood.

“I wish,” I began carefully, “for an outfit that fits a professional woman of this time and place, also a folder containing my birth record, drivers license, school records, and social security card that all show I was born February 22, 1911, to Cora and John Grant of Kentucky, their only child. The records will also show I was a strait A student, and am a certified nurse trying to become a doctor, I'm in New York to get said doctorate. My father was killed in WWI and my mother died this past year. I have no other living family. Also I have all the knowledge that comes with those school reports for both the 1935 and 2014 requirements. Also in the folder there is a key and address for my one bedroom apartment in a decently safe neighborhood, all the banking information for my account, containing 1000 dollars, and 100 in cash, the cash is in ten, 5 dollar bills and fifty, 1 dollar bills printed non sequentially between the years of 1920 and 1930.”

There was a long pause and the genie actually smiled at me. “You are a very quick study, most have long since made their wishes and I am gone before they realize what you have.”

As she said those words I could feel something changing. “Can you make a mirror without a wish?”

“Yes master.” A full length mirror appeared and I looked at my new self.

My looks hadn't changed other than my hair being back to it's natural dark, nearly black, brown (instead of honey brown with copper and blonde highlights), it was longer curlier, though the curls were mostly tamed in some kind of complicated up do that I knew how to replicate but had never done before in my life. I stilled not even taking in the rest of me as that first new memory hit.

I almost heaved again, the drastic differences in education between 2014 and 1935 were appalling. Part of my strait A record was being a débutante and knowing perfect educate, at least 15 different up dos and how to ballroom dance. Goodness I now had memories of being raised a Southern Belle that slotted right along side how I actually grew up (as one on the work hands on the farm). What really threw me was the being able to walk in heels. I looked at my feet and there was a good two inch heel on those babies and they felt as comfortable as my Nike Air's, and I was sure I could run just as well in them. Before that moment it was flats or break my ankle, no in between.

After several calming breathes I finally looked at my outfit. White blouse, navy pencil skirt, navy suit jacket with brass buttons, ivory bag. I looked good, like a cross between Peggy Carter from the Marvel verse and a pin up girl. The new look had done nothing to my great assets, those being my booty and my boobies. After looking into the mirror for a long while (and doing a few Marilin Monroe poses), I just had to see the stockings. There was one thing about this era that as a modern girl I just loved and that was the stockings. They were amazing, with a thick seam, and the ivory garter that matched my top and bag. Oh yeah I was so sex on a stick. My 30's mind both rebelled at those kind of thoughts and intended to use them to get a good husband.

(I remember for the first several weeks of being in the past almost having a split personality due to 23 years of new memories. )

Once I was totally done admiring the outfit, thanking the genie (Hasset) and Fate for the clothes and look, I then looked in the ivory bag. Inside the bag was one of those accordion folders. Just like I asked there were records of by birth, graduation, certification, application and acceptance to college, bank account book, apartment key and cash. There were also other things I hadn't asked for but was glad to see none the less. A bus pass, subway pass (which I didn't know they had back then), copy of my lease agreement, a picture of my Mom and a picture of my Mom and Dad together, Dad in uniform. I pretty much hate my Dad but saying I all but hate my dead beat Dad in 2014 was fine, saying my Dad walked out when I was two to someone in 1935 was going to cause nothing but trouble.

“Hasset, I think for the foreseeable future I'm going to be learning to live in this day and age. Is there a way I can contact you when I'm ready to make my final wish, or even if I just have questions?”

Hasset nodded a small smile on her face. “I do Master.” I could hear the capitalization of that word. “I will return to my home, if you wish to summon me again, seven strokes of the bottle will call me.”

“Thank you Hasset. I w... don't like being in 1935 yet, but that wasn't your fault but my own stupidity for making such an open ended wish.”

She actually hugged me before vanishing. I held my head up high and smiled as another piece of information came to mind, where I am and where my apartment is. Getting home was the first order of business I wanted to see if there were any other pleasant surprises waiting for me.

I was only three blocks away from my building, it was old even at this time, a big brick walk up. I was on the forth floor with a view of the street below. It was nice, there was basic furnishings (frig, stove, sink, kitchen table, couch, coffee table, bookshelf (empty), a bed and a dresser), a kitchen, dining area, living room, bathroom and a bedroom.

I felt dead tired, when I went to pull the curtains I found there was none. I sighed and just hopped my neighbors weren't home or didn't peep. I locked the door, jammed a kitchen chair under the door handle just in case. Locked the window to the fire escape and opened all the others to let some kind of breeze in this stuffy box with no A/C in sight. I could have cried when I was wrong and there was one of those giant noisy models in the only bedroom window. I kissed the metal box and got it cranking, shutting the door and putting a couch cushion in front of it to seal in the cold.

That all done and my energy really flagging I stripped bare putting my one outfit up to wear again tomorrow and crashed face first on the bed.

 

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

The next day was all about making a list and checking it thrice, trying to figure out how to live a new life (Santa Clause is Coming to Town was stuck in my head all week after that). I hid everything but my bus pass, subway pass, key, 5 and five 1's under my bathroom sink.

Then I headed out for the day. I chatted with the older lady across the hall who was coming out the same time I was. Her name was Mrs. Graves and she was 84. she told me all the best places to get everything I needed for my new place and seemed proud that I was making my way in a time where girls were meant to get married, have babies and keep their mouth shut. The first two I could get behind with the right man, the last one..... hell would freeze over first.

Once I had been given the low down of the neighborhood, as only old biddies could, and invited to dinner, I was able to start the day. First thing I did was get to the college. I looked at the papers on the bus. ….. St Francis, that was on my top ten list when I actually started college in 2008. In my time I had an MLS degree and was working to save enough money to get my masters (and maybe PhD.) in infectious disease. There was little chance of that and being a doctor during WWII would do a lot more good than a woman researcher that wouldn't be taken seriously. Maybe I could work with my fore knowledge and make the Polio vaccine a couple decades early. That had always been my dream I find a new vaccine or cure for an aliment. I would dream of finding a way to completely eradicate cancer, make it the new small pox. I smiled at the thought of cancer only existing in two labs in the entire world.

My enthusiasm was soured sum with a flirt on the bus. I finally had enough when he put his arm around me. I turned away and slapped him good, both sets of memories loving that idea. “Sir I am a human being, not a arm rest or your girl. Do not touch me again.” I told him firmly moving to the front of the bus. The man exited at the next stop with dirty looks from every other passenger aimed at him.

“That was a brave thing you did Miss.” An older teen boy said.

I smiled at him, he was cute, blue eyes and dark hair just like me but his were a blue-gray to my deep blue. “Nickole.” I replied holding our my hand.

He took my fingers and kissed the back of my hand with a bright blush and a smile. “James.”

“Nice to see there are gentlemen as well as jerks.” I joked. He smiled again, blush running down his neck. “What I said to him wasn't brave, it was right. There is never a time when a strange man should touch a lady without her consent.”

James nodded. “My ma, she's have my hide.” He had a thick New York accent. I had no clue which NY accent.

“Then you have a good Mama and should listen to everything she tells you.” He made a face. I chuckled. “Listening to your Mama is good practice for listening to your wife.”

The man in front of us chuckled and kissed the girl's head that sat beside him. “Miss Nickole's right son. I thought when I got married I'd be wearin' the pants but I just say yes ma'am Martha keeps me strait.”

I laughed again. “Good girl.” I told her.

“Thanks Miss.” Martha, a thin red head replied looking back at me said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes ma'am.” I replied with a nod of my head, all débutante training I never really lived.

“You look very fancy and have an odd accent.”

It wasn't a question but I answered anyway. “I'm from Kentucky.” I smiled wide. “Just got accepted to St. Francis, I'm gonna be a doctor, and work to cure diseases.”

She looked at me eyes wide. “You can do that?”

“I'm a certified nurse. I want to do more and St. Francis has accepted me. I'm just going to get my schedule worked out and see if there are any hospitals or private homes that need a good nurse while she goes to school.”

“Are all nurses as gorgeous as you?” James asked turning even redder.

I just smiled. “You think I'm gorgeous James?”

“You shouldn't tease the boy after scaring off that other bloke.” Martha's husband said.

My smile softened. “I'm sorry James, that was unkind of me. I'm sure there are nurses that are much more and much less physically attractive than I am.”

James nodded his face cooling some.

“How hard is it to be a nurse?” Martha asked.

I looked at her and her husband, really looked, then I glanced back at James, around the bus. I paused eyes wide, this was the Great Depression, I wonder if Martha has kids at home hungry because there is no work to be found? Is James, who looks about 16 looking for work instead of in school to help his parents get by. “It's not easy, but if you are determined you can do it. If you want I can help any time I'm free. There is always room for more nurses. The hungrier people are the easier they get sick. More sick people need more nurses to care for them.” I told her with a warm smile.

“We'll think about that offer.” Her husband replied with a smile. “Where can we find you?”

I rattled off the address. “Feel free to stop by. I just arrived yesterday so I still have moving in to do but I could always chat with Martha and get you to do the heavy lifting.” I joked. The three of them laughed.

“That's not far from my place. I live a couple streets over.” James added with a smile.

“I guess I'll see you in the neighborhood then.” I replied he really was a sweet guy, and looking at it with my 30's memories not that much younger than me. I'm only 24.

He nodded as the bus slowed down for my stop. James even escorted me off before getting back on. I waved at the three of them and wished them all luck in my mind as I turned and walked toward the college.

It took less time than I thought to get everything worked out, they already had all my paperwork and were getting ready to mail it to me. I told them I was worried it would get sent to Kentucky by mistake since I was in the middle of moving. I got to tour the campus and his the book store, both for the books I would need for the coming semester and for my previous training. When my tour guide asked about it I told him there had been a flood at my house in Kentucky and all my books were ruined. He sympathized and gave me a 30% discount.

When I got back on the bus home my checking account was 70 dollars lighter, but I had all the books I would need for the next year and all the ones I 'lost', plus a few college sweaters and skirts. I was very pleased when I learned the year's tuition was already paid in full. Hearing that one year was about 500 was a big blow, that was half the cash I'd wished for. I was able to get several references for hospitals needing nurses. There was even one near my home. Classes didn't start for nearly a month so I had plenty of time to save for the next three years of school. That's what I had been doing back in 2014 when tuition was ten times that much.

The ride back I didn't see any of my three new friends nor make any more. It was kinda nice to just sit and relax.

Dropping off my books I stopped by the building super to see what day rent was due each month. It was the first, and since today was the tenth I was set for the next few weeks to get settled. Once that chore was out of the way food and grocery shopping were the next order of business. Neither took very long and I stocked my shelves with canned goods and as much fresh produce and meat as I could lay my hands on. There was nothing better than grain fed hormone free milk and meat. There were a lot of things I was sure to hate about the 30's and 40's but the quality of food was not one of them.

Getting groceries unpacked I realized I had no pans, pots, cleaning products or clothes (and yes they come in that order). So it was back out again. My ass was going to be stacked doing four flights of stairs several times a day. This time I didn't come back till I had nearly everything I needed. There are always a few odds and ends that are forgotten in a massive trip but what I had would do me for now.

That night Mrs. Graves and I enjoyed her pot roast and my blackberry cobbler. It was a grand meal and we were well on our way to friendship, she even offered to let me use her sewing machine until I could get one. See as how I spent another 40 on food, clothes and housewares I planned to take her up on that until I had a steady income.

Next morning just after breakfast and a cup of hot tea (I do not drink coffee), I was headed to the hospital looking for work. What I told Martha was not wrong, there were far to many cases and not enough nurses. When they saw my credentials it was like I was a gift from Heaven. They had me a locker and in borrowed scrubs with in an hour.

 

The next moth passed between taking as many shifts as I could at the hospital, diner twice a week with Mrs. Ida Graves and tutoring Martha while David (her husband) tinkered in the hours making sure everything was in working order. They often stayed for dinner Martha and I cooking and tutoring at the same time. With the money scare over with I could relax some. I decided on a rewards system like I used in the future (still trippy thinking about time like that). For every pay check I got one little luxury. A pair of earing, dinner at a nice(ish) place, and so forth.

I had seen James a few times and once met his parents they were very kind and loving couple. I found out he was 17 and had a best friend that was sick often. I told him I was sorry. I had been a sick kid. I smiled after telling him that he said maybe one day his friend would grow out of it and be a knock out just like me. I laughed at him and let him walk me to my building.

 

School started back and then I was in the same juggling act as I was when I was an undergrad. Work, friends, sleep and school couldn't all fit in the same 24 hour period so I had to learn to time budget all over again. Home work was started on the 45 min bus ride home each day, the crock pot was my best friend and three days a week David rode the same morning bus with me so we could keep in touch.

The months passed quickly and slowly at the same time. Christmas eve was the first time I let myself cry over the loss of my mother. She was my best friend and closest confidant and thanks to a few careless words I would never see her again.

James, and Ida drug me to midnight mass and that surprisingly helped. I wasn't religious in my time, and Southern Baptist in the new memories, but this version of Catholic fit like nothing I've ever tried before.

 

It was three days before my birthday and I was getting myself a nice gift. I was passing all my classes with flying colors, just been promoted to shift manager. The older nurses didn't even care they all saw I did the best job of keeping it all together and no one wanted the extra hour of nothing but paper work and decoding doctor's script.

I was one nice thought away from whistling a tune. That's when I heard it. The wet sound of flesh smacking flesh. I turned down a near by ally and saw three older teens kicking another that was on the ground. I pulled out the egg skillet I kept in my bag for protection and shouted at them. “What is the Hell do you think you boys are doing?” I was mad as hell. That other boy looked half their size.

“You got a dame fightn' your battles for you now?” One of them joked.

“This dame is going to crack your skull if you aren't out of her sight in the count of five.” I looked him right in the eyes. “One... Two....”

As I half guessed they came forward instead of retreat. “We'll teach this dame what her mouths good for” the 'leader' said with a disgusting laugh. To my surprise the little guy got to his feet and attacked one of the boys.

I took a step forward and with my superior height (6 feet plus heels) I brought my little cast iron skillet down on the first guys head. I knew how to scrap from growing up with older male cousins. With a weapon (even a pan) in my hand there was no contest. The boy and I had them running scared in no time.

“You're a real scrapper.” I told him just slightly out of breath but smiling.

“I don't need a dame fighting my battles.” He said pale skin bright red in shame.

“Boy.” I said with an angry tone. “You have nothing to be ashamed about when fighting cowards. I did nothing but even those odds. Three on one that's a chicken's odds. They couldn't handle an angry dame and a guy half their size they aren't real men.” I told him honestly.

He looked at me an flushed, this time there was a bit of shame in there too. “Sorry ma'am, my ma she'd slap me good talking to dame like that.”

“Come on let me get you cleaned up.”

He nodded and let me lead him to my place. About half way there he started coughing really hard. I helped him bend over and lay my ear on his back when it didn't pass. “Try and take a deep breath.”

“You've got fluid on your lungs.” I told him listening to the wheezing and wet sounds as he tried to breath. “Do you have any medicine at home?”

He shook his head and managed to get out a word between coughs. “Can't.”

“Right, your sick so you can't work, to get money to buy the medicine, to get better so you can work. I hate this time of year.” I rubbed his back. “Any one at home to tend to you?”

“Bucky..... working.” he got out.

“I'm going to need you to man up and swallow your pride, can you do that?”

He looked at me odd but nodded.

I scooped him up bridal style and jogged back to my place. Once I arrived I sat him in front of the door and banged on Ida's. As she was coming I unlocked.

“What is it Sug? I gave you a spare key.” she said once she saw it was me.

“I need your help. Come on in both of you.” I walked in.

The man turned scarlet. “Ma'am I... I can't... you...” His stumbling had nothing to do with the cough this time.

“You couldn't defile a wet paper bag right now much less hurt a dame's reputation, and there's Ida. She don't let no body get away with funny business.” I replied dragging him in and shutting the door to keep the cold out. “Ida get his shoes off and shirt unbuttoned while I get my kit. You lay down and do as I tell you.”

“Yes ma'am” Was the automatic response. When I came back he was under and afghan his shoes by the door.

“I'm a nurse training to be a doctor so I do know what I'm doing even if it's my first year at medical school.” I told him. “My names' Nickole, this is Ida.”

“Steve, Steve Rogers, ma'am.” His voice was still tense and wheezy from the fit he was getting over.

I smiled at him. “Ida make some tea, peppermint, cayenne and whiskey.” I said pulling out my stethoscope and listening to his chest properly. “While the tea's seeping get my lavender oil out of the bath and the little blue jar in the medicine cabinet.” I stuck a thermometer in his mouth and started checked the clock. Learning how to use a mercury thermometer really through me off at first. Hell there are still days I expect to hear the beep when it's done.

I checked over the rest of Steve while Ida was busy and I was waiting on his temp. “You have a fever and pneumonia. Maybe even fluid around your lungs. There isn't anything I can do for the fluid without taking you to the hospital.” I saw the look in his eyes. I couldn't help but brush his blonde hair off his face and smile softly. “I'm not going to do that unless it's the last resort. I'm going to treat you tonight and then in the morning I will take a note to your place and leave it there for your friend. Letting him know where you are and to bring you some spare clothes. Steve I know this might embarrass you or hurt your pride but I am not letting you go out that door until you are better or I have to take you to the hospital.”

He looked at me with wide blue eyes, the same shade as the Caribbean sea. “Why are you doing this ma'am?”

“I plan to help make vaccines for the flu, pox, polio, even the common cold. It is my dream to cure all the world diseases. I can't let you leave here sick. It would go against everything I am and everything I want to do with my life.” I actually got misty eyed. “So please don't fight me on this.”

He looked at me long and hard before turning pink, looking down and nodding.

Ida brought his tea and a plain peppermint for the both of us. Steve choked on his first drink, but said nothing. After the first few sips he stopped shivering. By half way he was sweating.

Once he was done he felt warm all over from the inside out and deep in his bones that stayed cold except in the heat of summer.

I chuckled standing to get some more blankets to wrap him in. “I know your warm now, but lets get you nice and toasty for when the whiskey and pepper wear off.” I stood up and headed to my room. To take off my shoes and stockings in exchange for some slippers.

I smiled coming back out. “Thank you Ida.” I said as she was dishing out the pork I'd had slow cooking all day. I pulled a salad from the frig that was on it's last leg but there was no way I was throwing it out. I grabbed some dressings and stuck half a cobbler in the oven to heat.

“You hungry Steve?” I asked over my shoulder.

“Yes ma'am.” He replied.

When I turned I saw him about to stand. “Oh no. you stay right where you are. You are not leaving this couch until you are well or your friend gets here to help you take a bath.” I said in my best professional tone. He turned at least nine shades of red. I rolled my eyes.

I snagged a pillow out of the bedroom and dropped it by the coffee table. Ida's knees would never let her sit on the floor but there was a clear line of sight into my eat in kitchen over the half wall that separated the living room. I sat my plate on the coffee table and handed Steve his. He looked uncomfortable but complemented my cooking often.

“You tryin' to butter her up now, wait till you taste that cobbler she's got warmin'. You mouth never tasted nothin' like it.” Ida had the strangest accent it was like listening to a Cajun try to talk like a kid from Brooklyn. Half of her slang and clipped words were from NY the other half from her home in Alabama. She had moved here after her husband had been murdered. She said the city felt safer. Ida argued that while there were more bad people there were more good people too.

Steve barley made it through his desert before he was out for the count. I smiled at him brushing his hair back again. I got a wash cloth and wiped his fingers and face from dinner than rubbed lavender oil on his hands and feet careful of the bandages I'd wrapped around his knuckles. Then my own mix of chest rub went on his chest. That done I tucked him under all the blankets, hopefully tight enough that he couldn't get his way out in the night.

Steve squared away I cleaned up and chatted with Ida a while. She promised to keep and eye on him tomorrow while I was at school, and talk his friend into staying it he came by.

The next morning I was up extra early. Steve was still out by the time I had to leave if I wanted to get to his place before catching the bus. I left him a note and his plate in the oven. I stacked all my books on the table so he wouldn't have to stand at the book shelf to pick and pulled a lamp close enough for him to turn on and off from the couch. My orders were simple, sleep, eat and drink lots of fluids, tea preferably, other wise water, no milk and no whiskey.

 

I was beat by the time I got back home. I slumped against the wall to compose myself before walking into my apartment. There on the couch like I ordered was Steve. In my only other chair was... “James?”

He jumped having been napping. “Nickole? What.... this is your place?”

“It is James, and Steve is your sick friend.” I replied dropping my school bag and heading into my room. I was back in a few minutes in my slippers again.

“What happened? The punk won't say anything just keeps blushing.”

“I found him being beaten on by three chickens. I told them to get lost, they didn't listen Steve and I kicked the crap out of them. I was bringing him back her to fix his lip and knuckles when he started coughing. I told you the first day we met I was a nurse so I couldn't just leave him.”

James smiled. “She's real moxie this one.” He told Steve.

“Bucky can take me home.” Steve said.

“What did I tell you Steve Rogers?” I pointed a finger at him. “You leave that couch on two conditions. You're better or you go to the hospital. James can stay for dinner. If he listened and brought a change of clothes, underwear included, you can have a bath now. You don't have to have his help but he will sit with you until you are clean. Than we'll eat.” I saw the look on his face and let mine droop. “Steve I'm very tired today and have been worrying about you, please don't fight me.”

Steve sighed but nodded.

James chuckled. “Come on bath time before you catch fire.”

I hung all the blankets he's been using on the line to air while they were bathing, it wasn't a warm day but it was dry and the aired linens would make him feel better wither he realized it or not.

Steve looked much better just having cleaned up. His skin was a healthy pink, cheeky rosy. I pulled in one of the blankets and wrapped him in it. “You're looking better, so I won't make you eat on the couch, just stay covered up.” I compromised knowing I was being pushy and demanding of a man I just met yesterday. Ida once again joined us. Tonight was lasagna with garlic bread and the last of my salad.

Both boys made happy noises as they ate and we chatted over dinner. James and Steve asked about my job and school. I asked about James' work and his parents. We talked about Steve's art once James mentioned him wanting to go to art school.

“If you brought a drawing pad that would give Steve something to do tomorrow while I'm in class and you go to work.” James smiled back he had already thought of that.

Steve was still upset that he had to stay the night, but was also basking in the care the three of us were showing him.

 

The next night when I returned home Steve was silently sitting on the couch wrapped up and sketching. I stood leaning on the wall just watching him for a long time. He wasn't the handsomest man I had ever seen, nor the tallest. He wasn't wealthy or powerful, or a genius (he wasn't dumb either), but there was something about Steve that made me look twice like no man I had ever met. Like the first time I went to that Catholic church Steve just seemed right. He was much better and my treatment was doing wonders, but a part of my want to never let him leave, which was ridiculous.

I sighed and walked over sitting down beside him. I looked over his shoulder. He was drawing me, I was at the coffee table head on my books asleep my hair starting to come unpinned. That was the way I'd fallen asleep last night. When I had woken about midnight there was a blanket around me and Steve was lightly snoring. I was so touched that I had kissed his fore head. I wanted to kiss him right then. I didn't dare too though, not so long as I was treating him like a patient.

“It's beautiful.” I said when he was nearly done.

Steve jumped and looked at me cheek and neck going red again. “Nickole.”

I smiled at his shocked and embarrassed face. “It's beautiful. You are very talented Steve.”

He looked away cheeks darkening as the red started running down his neck. “It's not hard when the subject is the most gorgeous dame in town.”

“Ohh, Steve I think James' mouth is wearing off on you. That was a good line.” Steve looked at me and I know my cheeks were red too. To distract myself I stood and picked up my kit. “Let me have a listen and get your temperature. From the looks of things it seems your fever broke some time in the night and you are on the mend.”

After I checked him over I smiled warmly. “As I thought. James can take you home tonight. I don't want to taking another bath until tomorrow and stay wrapped up so that you don't have a relapse. You should be right as rain in a few mores days.”

That being said I started on supper, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. James knocked just as I sat the last pieces in the pan. Being taking off pure bed rest Steve was tidying up my living room and cleaning my kit with alcohol as I asked him to.

James was glad to be taking Steve home and even happier that I requested both of them to come back at least once a week for supper and a check up.

James chuckled. “Steve's not much of a cook. An open invitation for food like this and you might never get rid of him.”

I smiled. “Steve is an excellent guest and I wouldn't mind company anytime you want to come over.”

Steve turned red. “Yes ma'am.”

Being alone in the house after two days of having Steve there was a bit lonely. I occupied my time with disinfecting ever surface in the house so I didn't catch whatever Steve has.

 

The next night when I came in I was shocked to see my living room decorated and full of people. Steve and James were there, Ida, Martha and Davis, even a couple of my nurses and school friends had made it. They all wished me a happy birthday. I smiled so wide I thought my face was going to break.

There was music and I was lead on the dace floor by every man in the room save the one I actually wanted to be in the arms of. I was standing off to one side taking a breather when Steve came over looking down at his hands.

“I'd like to ask you to dance.... but I.... I don't”

“I could teach you. Dancing isn't hard, it's fun.” I replied smiling and turning pink. I felt like my face was betraying me. I wasn't a blusher, I almost never blushed.

“I... I'd like that.” Steve replied blue eyes warm and happy.

I took him on the floor and showed him how to lead me for a simple slow step. He was nowhere near a good dancer (yet) but I still enjoyed being held close by him even if he was a head shorter than me.

 

Time began to slip by once more. Like James said Steve came over for dinner three or four nights a week, James joined us one or two of those. Some nights we would eat at my place others the boys would join me at Ida's, and a handful of times Martha and David joined us. Martha had began classes and I'd gotten her a position as a nurses aide at the hospital.

Two months after I met Steve I plucked up the courage to kiss him as he was leaving after dinner one night where it was just us. It was a light press of lips but more than got my point across.

He just stared at me for a long while. “I... why?” was all he could ask face neck and ears the darkest I'd ever seen them.

“I fancy you and you weren't going to kiss me.” I replied face red. Steve drew blushes out of me like no one else can.

“Why me? I'm a sick kid with no job and nothing to offer a smart, classy, moxie dame like you.”

I smiled and kissed him again. “That's where you're wrong. Steve you are brave, kind, sweet, very adorable, and you aren't an idiot so don't sell yourself short. You beat me nine times out of ten at every game of strategy we play. I don't care about any of the physical stuff Steve. I like what's inside. You are the kind of man I want and if you want me too I'd like to try goin' steady.”

He shook his head. “I'm not dumb enough to tell a pretty dame no, even if I think you're crazy for being interested.”

I kissed him once more, deeper than the other two, and he kissed back, shy and awkward. Which somehow made it even better. I pulled back smiling. “When you come over for dinner again you can tell me what our first date's going to be.” with a wink at his stunned face I closed the door.

It was four days before Steve came back to have dinner. He brought me flowers, I kissed his cheek. He told me our date would be Conney Island.

 

I'd never been to the amusement park, I loved it. The rides weren't too scary and the ones that did make me nervous were a good excuse to hold Steve close. We kissed on the ferris wheel and I ended up winning him some prizes from the games. He escorted me to my door that night and we shared more drugging kisses.

 

As spring faded to summer I began to worry about Steve not putting on weight even though I was feeding him good meals more nights than not. So one day when Steve and James were both over I asked them about it.

“I'm allergic to everything.” Steve admitted looking shamed. He was always so scared of running me off. It was a bit annoying but more sweet and endearing. I knew I was already lost. Steve stole my heart before I had a chance to even thing about it.

“Alright, let's test what you're allergic to and I'll try not to cook with those things anymore.” I replied easily.

It took some doing and Steve was bright red when I asked him to take his shirt off. Between me and James we found a system for poking my sewing needles in different food then pricking his back with a corresponding number. We made a list and waited for a reaction as we listened to a radio story, me holding Steve's hands so he didn't scratch.

When the time was up and I read the marks it was kind of shocking what all he was allergic to. Eggs, were the biggest issue since I used them to make a lot of things, but taking beans out of our diet was easy enough. I didn't even test peanuts since I'm allergic too. With the new diet and regular health care Steve stared to fill out much to mine and James' pleasure.

 

For Steve's birthday on July fourth we went out on the town, dancing (he was much better with a few dozen lessons) and walked hand and hand to the river to watch the fireworks.

 

I week latter I was sitting in my living room stroking that red genie bottle. Hasset arrived. “You called Master?”

I was nearly in tears. “Tell me Hasset, am I in the same world as the one I was born in?”

“No Master, but you already knew that.”

“Is he... is my Steve... will he become Capitan America?”

There was silence.

“One day he will.”

I sobbed. I knew the Marvel story about Steve Rogers and his best friend Bucky Barnes. I never put it together because I always called him James. What got me thinking about it was going to James' for dinner that night and his mother shouting his full name when he knocked over her crystal bowl and cracked it. There was no way James Buchanan Barnes, best friends with Steve Roger, in the 1930's was a coincidence.

It took a while but I calmed and realized I was already madly in love with the pre-serum version. That night I had dreams about my Steve and about Steve from the Captain America movies. Part of me was really sad for the fate the man I loved was going to face, the rest of me was glad to get to know him, to love him, before the war started and everything went to hell.

I decided not to tell Steve, not until we were engaged at least.

 

He popped the question the following Easter, right in front of the whole church. The ring was a gorgeous silver with a large blue sapphire right in the center.

“Of course I'll marry you. I'd do it right now if I had the right dress on.” I replied kissing him soundly to whoops and cat calls from our congregation.

I thought Bucky's mom was going to squeeze the life out of him. Bucky teased him about the blue stone in my ring.

“James Barnes I will have you know I would have thrown a tacky diamond back in his face. The only diamond worth looking at has the Dodgers on it.” I replied hands on my hips. “I've told you that, seems Steve just pays more attention to pretty dames than you.”

Bucky's dad laughed at his face hugging me close and kissing the top of my curls. “That's my girl. I'm glad one of our boys finally brought home one with class.”

I smiled at him. I knew the Barnes family had all but adopted Steve when his mother died. Steve had been 14 when it happened and the Barnes family moved him in and he and Bucky became even more like brothers.

 

It took me a week to pluck up the courage to speak with Steve. After dinner one night it was just the two of us I spoke up. “Steve can you stay? we need to talk.”

Steve got a look of fear in his eyes. I was shocked to see tears gathers in his lashes. “Nickole, tell me I'm not going to walk out of here with that ring in my pocket?”

“I hope this ring only ever comes off when I do the dishes.” I told him with a reassuring kiss.

Steve relaxed. “Then what's the matter doll?”

“Wait just a moment.” I smiled and went into my room. I came back with my pin box, a brush and a pillow. “Come take my hair down while I talk.”

Steve looked at me eyes wide. He'd told me his father use to take down his mothers hair and brush it out each night, and that Bucky's parents did the same. It was a ritual of this era. Only your husband should have the right to touch your hair and see it a mess. I knew getting his fingers in my hair was a fantasy of Steve's and I wanted to give him that and show him I saw him as my husband already.

Once we were settled, me on the floor and him on the couch. He took a few deep breaths and shakily began to hunt for all the pins in my head. After the first few came out I began telling him the truth about who I was and where I came from, how Grant was my mother's maiden name and I choose it because I can't stand my father for abandoning her when I was a baby. I told him about wanting to use my foreknowledge to make the vaccines I knew were coming be invented decades before their time. There was silence for a long while. By the time I was done all the pins were out and Steve was brushing my hair gently.

“So you're from the future, not this worlds future but another, where this world in nothing but a comic book.” Steve said.

“Yes, and Steve believe it or not you are the star of those books. I didn't put it together until that day James broke Patty's crystal bowl. I knew his full name just like I know your middle name is Grant even though you never told me that. That night I resolved to tell you once we were engaged. I never wanted to keep this from you Steve. I fell in love with the man who's hands are in my hair. Knowing one day you will be a hero, only breaks my heart, because I know what kind of pain and tragedy you will go through.” I wiped the tears out of my eyes. “I... I would rather keep you just as you are, all to myself rather than see you go off to war. That's what's coming Steve. There will be a war as terrible as the one that killed you father and you and Bucky join up. Don't you think for a moment I'm going to stay home like a good little girl. I've been learning to scrap with the best of them and the army's going to need doctors in the worst way. When Bucky signs up I'm enlisting too. By then I'll have my degree and hopefully take Dr. Chase's position at the hospital. The emergency room is as close to battle field conditions as I can get right now.” By the time I was done babbling I was bawling. Steve pulled me so I was tuned facing him and I could lay my head in his lap.

He shushed me and kissed my crown. “I love you Nickole Grant. I don't care where you were born or that you had to tell tales to protect yourself. I understand. I still plan to marry you. Before you graduate next May so that you will be Dr. Rogers for the rest of our lives. I don't know what is going to happen. If there is a war coming, and I believe you are telling me the truth, then Bucky and I will both enlist before we get drafted. I'd rather you stay here where it's safe, but I know better than to ask. You are a strong woman with so much moxie I don't know how you hold it all. I really don't care what the future brings as long as I can have one more day with you as my girl.”

I kissed him deeper than we have before. This one was a true snog. When I felt his chest tighten do to the asthma I pulled back and kissed down his neck bitting into the flesh as he shoulder met his neck. Hands wondered farther than before, mine up his shirt and his landed on one of my breasts for the first time.

Steve made a sound and went to pull back. I garbed his hand and held it in place. “Steve you are going to be my husband. Think of this as a preview of our wedding night.” I leaned close and whispered in his ear. “Only without the clothes under your hand.”

He moaned at the thought giving a small squeeze. With a grin I was kissing him again as he explored one breast with his hand. I knew he was still pretty shy and very innocent so I didn't push. When things got too hot and heavy for him we pulled back. I climbed onto the couch and rested in his arms as we both tried to calm down.

“You're gonna be the death a me.” He said breathlessly.

“But what a way to go.” I replied turning and kissing his cheek.

 

We had our first real fight a month latter. Steve wanted to tell Bucky and I said no.  
“Tell me why you don't trust the man that is like a brother to me!” He shouted. It was the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice.

“I do trust him and I see him as a brother too.” I replied. Steve stilled and blinked at me. “That's why I can't tell him. Steve remember I know some of what's coming our way. Trust me it's safer for everyone that Bucky not know. The knowledge will put him in danger. The moment that danger had passed I'll tell him everything and beg his forgiveness.”

Steve came over and wrapped his arms around me. He lay his head on my chest and sighed. “Alright. I'm sorry I lost my temper.”

“Sorry I didn't make it clear why I was keeping this from Bucky. I wanted to keep me being from the future from everyone, to keep myself safe and them, but there was no way I could look you in the eye knowing that everything you knew about my past was a lie.”

Once more he held me as I came to terms with how my life became so complicated.

“Would you wish this any other way?” He asked after a long while of just being in each others arms.

“Knowing what I know, knowing that I could damage the future, and change the course of history rending my fore knowledge useless. No I wouldn't wish it any other way. I found the man of my dreams. I love you in sickness and will love you in health. I love you now when we are poorer and latter with we will be richer. This is the better and I will still love you through the worst. From now on. Steve at this point not even death could stop me loving you.”

There were tears on my blouse from his crying at my words as he clutched me tighter. “Forever.” He replied choking up.

 

 

 


	2. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's POV for the events of Chapter one

1935 was just like every other year in my life. Sick all the time, barley enough money for rent and food much less medicine. Bucky at my side trying to help me through. I knew I could move back in with his folks any time I wanted but my pride wouldn't let me. Not long after my birth day Buck came home telling about a dame he met on the bus to work. She was a knock out and fiery as the sun. He said she was going to be a doctor and cure all the diseases in the world.

At first I thought she was just another dame, another skirt Bucky was chasing. She started going to our church. I saw her a time or two but we never up close.

February of '36 I was scrapping with some jerks picking on a dame. Getting my ass handed to me more like. When there was this angel with hair so dark it shined. She was tall as tall as Bucky in those heels, with curves for days. She challenged them with an egg pan. Then she sat me to rights and drug my sorry ass home.

Ida was a classy older broad that helped out that first night. I knew Nickole was Bucky's woman doctor as soon as she told me about her dream and why she was helping me. That was the exact moment I fell in love with her. The way her eyes danced, like the Atlantic during a winter storm, the look of pure convection. I would have given anything to have that look turned on me.

The first day laying on her couch all alone I could hardly look around the room without blushing. I was in a beautiful single dame's house. I read her note about breakfast and was glad to dig into the plate of pancakes kept warm in the oven.

Just after noon, while I was reading one of my favorite fiction works, I'd found in the stacks she'd put on the table, there was a knock and Ida was coming in.

“Morning Steve. Now don't you get up son. I don't want Nickole cross with me. She might not make any of her to die for deserts is you get on her bad side.”

I smiled at her. “We wouldn't want that.” Her cobbler the night before had been one of the best deserts he'd had in a long time.

“I'm here to take your temperature and bring you some lunch. Nickole is a feisty one but she can be an old mother hen at times. I so much as sniffle and she's checking me over like I'm dieing.”

I chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. Ida patted my back until the fit passed before making up some tea (which I can't stand) it was peppermint (only slightly better). As they ate, Ida actually let me come to the table. She told me how Nickole was working her self to the bone after having last her Ma just over a year ago.

The day passed slowly with Ida coming in again at two to check on me again. She came back with Bucky at five.

“Steve what is going on?” Bucky asked me.

I chuckled. A days bed rest had done me a world of good. “Would you believe I was kidnapped by the most beautiful dame in the city?”

Bucky chuckled. “Looks like you put up a fight punk.” He replied coming over and checking out my new shiner and split lip.

Like every other time Bucky has checked on me in bed his hand goes to my forehead. The fever's still there. I'm still a bit foggy from it.

“You have a fever.” He stated. “Do we need to take you to the hospital. I know a fine dame that works there.”

Ida chuckled. “Sugar said he don't need no hospital, so he don't need no hospital. I'll make you boys something to drink.”

I groaned. “Tea Buck they keep pumping me full of tea. At least last night it had whiskey in it.”

“Sugar swears by whiskey and cayenne in for a fever. I think we can get away with coffee this time, but drink it quick or she'll have our hides.” Ida walked back over to her place and was back in moments with three steaming cups.

Steve took a big sniff of his. It was rich and dark just the way he liked it.

“What's this broads problem with coffee?” Bucky asked after a long pull on his own drink, after he added half the sugar bowl to it.

“She says it's bad for your heart and makes it hard to sleep. Won't take it away but always gets this real disappointed look on her face. I got grand babies older than her and I feel like I just sassed my Mama when she gives me that look.”

I just smiled. “Yeah I know the one. She gave it to me last night and told me to swallow my pride.” My face flushed.

“What happened?” Bucky asked his stupid face twisted in glee over my discomfort.

“Packed him all the way up here like a new born babe in her arms.” Ida told him with an equally mischievous look in her eyes.

Bucky almost choked on his coffee then had to sit it down so he didn't spill while laughing.

 

Once the drinks were gone Ida left us alone. I drifted in and out of sleep until the door opened again. I blinked and looked over. Nickole had just come in and Bucky was dead to the world. Well he was till she called his name. “James?”

He jumped having been napping. “Nickole? What.... this is your place?”

“It is James, and Steve is your sick friend.” She replied putting down her bag and going into her room for slippers

“What happened? The punk won't say anything just keeps blushing.”

“I found him being beaten on by three chickens. I told them to get lost, they didn't listen Steve and I kicked the crap out of them. I was bringing him back her to fix his lip and knuckles when he started coughing. I told you the first day we met I was a nurse so I couldn't just leave him.”

James smiled. “She's real moxie this one.”

“Bucky can take me home.” I replied said mortified by the whole situation.

“What did I tell you Steve Rogers?” She pointed her long slim finger at me giving me the same look Ma use to when I would lie about being sick.. “You leave that couch on two conditions. You're better or you go to the hospital. James can stay for dinner. If he listened and brought a change of clothes, underwear included, you can have a bath now. You don't have to have his help but he will sit with you until you are clean. Than we'll eat.” She looked at me and her face turned weary and tired. “Steve I'm very tired today and have been worrying about you, please don't fight me.”

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair nodding. This dame had been so kind and there it was obvious taking care of me was a lot to ask on top of work and school.

James chuckled. “Come on bath time before you catch fire.”

I glared at him knowing I was blushing darker than every before. All I could think about was being nude in the same room she was naked in.

Bucky took up residence on the toilet. This was too unfamiliar. There had been times in the past where I was too sick to bathe alone, everyone was sacred the fever would knock me out and I'd drown. Once I was in the hot water I relaxed.

“You finally met Nickole.” Bucky said. “Everything I told you right?”

“That and more. She's like some heaven sent, and a mighty fine cook.”

Bucky hummed. “That she is.” He looked at me after a pause. “Don't get too lost in her. She's friendly with me and some other men but never pays them a bit of mind. She probably only fancies wealthy big wigs that cane take her places.”

“It's had not to fancy her. I don't think she would be a man girl just because he can take her somewhere.” I replied. I wasn't fooling Bucky. Even knowing she was going to shoot me down I couldn't help wanting her. Any man that can call her his girl is more than lucky.

Bucky run his hand through his hair, it was getting long again. “You're right Steve. She's a good dame, I just wish she had someone to look out for her. Dragging in half dead punks off the street at good for a girls reputation.”

I chuckled and we devolved into good natured bickering.

I felt much better after the bath. I had to look better too. With a pressed shirt and clean slacks. When we came out I could see Ida in the kitchen. Nickole smiled bringing one of the blankets she'd been airing over and wrapping it around me.

“You're looking better, so I won't make you eat on the couch, just stay covered up.” She said kindly, the last almost pleading.

I was relieved at not feeling as inadequate. Pulling the cover securely around me as we took our seats. The food was just as good tonight and Bucky and I couldn't help complementing her cooking and making small noises of pleasure.

I had to ask about her schooling and job at the hospital. Listening to her talk about it made her whole face light up. She really loved what she was doing, helping people. She showed real interest in Bucky's job at a factory. It wasn't what he'd dreamed of doing but it helped them all get by.

I turned red again when my drawing was brought up. “If you brought a drawing pad that would give Steve something to do tomorrow while I'm in class and you go to work.” Nickole said.

Bucky smiled back he had already thought of that.

When it was time for Bucky to leave part of me wanted to go with him, the other part was really liking the care and attention of a pretty dame.

I drifted off that night to the scratch of her pencil as she did her studies at the coffee table. From the way she was sitting I could tell she had chosen that spot to keep me company and I fell a little farther for her. I woke some time in the night to find her asleep on her books. There was this relaxed look that made he seem younger and all the more Heavenly. I pulled off my top blanket and lay it over her. I lay back down and watched her sleep for a long time, her hair coming undone. I really wanted to draw her but there wasn't enough light.

As I fell back asleep I dreamed of a world where I could have a girl just like her.

 

She was gone again when I woke the blanket back tucked around me. After breakfast I sat to work sketching the scene from last night. I was deep into the drawing when Ida brought lunch. She looked at the picture and sighed.

“Boy I'm gonna tell you something. I don't know how, and I don't know why but you son have done something no other man has ever done, far as I know.”

I looked at her wondering what she meant.

Seeing my confusion she continued. “That girl is sweet on you.”

I looked at her shocked choking on my sandwich. “What? Are you crazy? A dame like that hasn't got the time of day for a boy like me.”

Ida shrugged. “You aren't the kind of man I'd think a classy girl like her would go with either, but I saw it plain as the nose on my face. She is sweet on you wither you believe it or not.”

We lapsed into silence and even though I didn't believe her hope bloomed warmly in my chest.

Before she left Ida told me the following day was her birthday. I smiled thinking about what Bucky and I could scarp together to get her. I looked at the sketch pad, maybe that would be a good gift.

With a smile I sat back in my cocoon of blankets and went back to work.

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she spoke beside me. “It's beautiful. You are very talented Steve.” She told me with a soft smile, her chin just inches from touching my shoulder. I could smell her soft perfume.

I looked away cheeks darkening as the red started running down my neck. “It's not hard when the subject is the most gorgeous dame in town.” I congratulated my self for getting the words out.

“Ohh, Steve I think James' mouth is wearing off on you. That was a good line.” I looked at her in shock, her cheeks were red. Maybe... I thought hopefully as she retreated and started putting away her medical things. “Let me have a listen and get your temperature. From the looks of things it seems your fever broke some time in the night and you are on the mend.”

After listening to my heat and lungs again she smiled softly here eyes a brighter shade of blue. “As I thought. James can take you home tonight. I don't want you taking another bath until tomorrow and stay wrapped up so that you don't have a relapse. You should be right as rain in a few mores days.”

She retreated into the kitchen and I looked down at my lap. My face darkened in shame as I almost wished I was still sick so that I could stay a few more days. I started picking up and folding blankets feeling disgusted with myself for wanting to intrude on her life.

Bucky came soon after, he was glad to be taking me home. I know for him it had to be a relief, me going home meant I was better, or as better as I ever got.

James chuckled. “Steve's not much of a cook. An open invitation for food like this and you might never get rid of him.”

“Steve is an excellent guest,” Nickole looked me in the eyes. “and I wouldn't mind company anytime you want to come over.”

“Yes ma'am.” I said instead of telling her I never wanted to leave.

 

The next evening Buck and I arrived at her place to help set up a surprise for her. Bucky was enlisted to help hang decorations while I was force fed more tea by Ida and Nickole's nurses.

The look on her face when she saw us all blew me away. I was hopelessly head over hells for her.

Watching as she spun around her living room caused dark jealousy to curl in my stomach. The moment she stepped of the floor for a breath I plucked up my courage and went over to her. My face was already burning from the thought of asking her to dance.

I opened my mouth and a disaster fell out. “I'd like to ask you to dance.... but I.... I don't” I wished the floor would just swallow me.

“I could teach you. Dancing isn't hard, it's fun.” She replied. I looked up and watched in amazement as her cheeks turned pink.

“I... I'd like that.” I said grinning like a loon I'm sure.

Following her lead on the floor was easy. Remembering to breath with her in my arms was much harder.

That night I didn't sleep a wink laying awake and reliving the two dances I held her for.

 

I went to her house as often as I could. I was so in love I couldn't think strait. After the first month I went our priest. Jealousy and burning possessiveness was growing in me day by day.

“Father I... I'm unsure if I have sinned, but I feel...” I didn't know how to say the way I was feeling.

“Tell what is the matter Steven.” He replied. “DO you need to do this in confessional?”

“No Father, I'd rather talk about it face to face.”

He nodded and we sat down at a table with a pair of coffees.

I took a deep breath. “I fancy this dame.”

The Father chuckled. “Don't we all. Tell me about her.”

“She's perfect. Kind and generous. Loving and strong. She is so strong will and sturdy.” I told him. “I'm completely gone for her.”

“And where is the problem Steven?”

“The problem Father is, she is perfect. Beautiful and caring and everything a bloke could ever dream up.” I sighed. “And she'd not mine.”

The Father looked at me sharply. “Are you trying to step out with another man's girl Steven?”

“No sir. She's not anyone's girl. Single as can be.”

He nodded calming. “Then why aren't you pursuing her?”

“A dame like her is far too moxie to have a man like me on her arm.”

“You are a good man Steven and far too hard on yourself. If you love this girl as much as you claim you will tell her. She has the right to know.”

I sighed again. “I've been getting jealous, and possessive over her lately. I... I don't know what to do about that. Every bloke that so much as glances at her has a green eyed monster growling in my guts.”

“This problem will resolve its self once you know her feelings. IF she returns your affection then there will be no need for your jealousy, and if not then you will know there is no chance with her and can move on.”

“I fear that when she tells me no I won't be able to.”

The Father smiled and kissed my head. “If that happens come and speak to me again.”

 

I left the church feeling better even if things were no more resolved than before.

It was nearly two months after I was ill when Nickole stopped me heading out the door. Her cheeks were pink and she was looking at the floor. I was shocked when she darted forward and her lips met mine.

“I... why?” was all I could ask my face neck and ears felt like they were on fire.

“I fancy you and you weren't going to kiss me.” her face was redder than before.

“Why me? I'm a sick kid with a crap job and nothing to offer a smart, classy, moxie, dame like you.” I replied saying all the things that had kept me from confessing my affection for her.

She kissed me again. “That's where you're wrong. Steve you are brave, kind, sweet, very adorable, and you aren't an idiot so don't sell yourself short. You beat me nine times out of ten at every game of strategy we play. I don't care about any of the physical stuff Steve. I like what's inside. You are the kind of man I want and if you want me too I'd like to try goin' steady.”

I shook my head not able to believe the words she was saying. With a sappy grin I replied “I'm not dumb enough to tell a pretty dame no, even if I think you're crazy for being interested.”

She planted one on me again. I tried to kiss back but I'd never kissed a dame before. When we parted I felt like I was ten feet talk and could walk on air.

“When you come over for dinner again you can tell me what our first date's going to be.” with a wink she closed the door. I stepped back and sagged against the wall by Ida's door. I let out a very unmanly giggle before heading home.

“Some one's in a good mood.” Bucky said as I walked into his house the next morning for Sunday breakfast before church. I was whistling a tune.

“I couldn't be better if I was batting for the Dodgers.” I replied.

“What's got you in such a good mood Steve.” His mother asked sitting down my plate and kissing my temple.

“I got kissed by a dame.” He replied.

“Who's the lucky girl?” Buck's dad asked. Bucky was just starring at me in disbelief.

“Nickole Grant.” I said with a sigh. “She asked me to go steady.”

“You really planted one on her?” Bucky asked

I turned red. “No she kissed me.”

Bucky laughed till his Ma slapped the back of his head.

“Nickole is a wonderful girl, I'm very happy for you. When we first met I was hoping James would ask her, but I think she sees him as a little brother.”

His dad chuckled. “If Steve can reel her in I suppose Bucky will be her kid brother.”

All three of them chuckled at my blush. My head nearly exploded at the thought of marring her.

Nickole and Ida sat with us in church that day. Our knees brushed a time or two. After the service I told the Father about her agreeing to go steady with me. When I told him the girl was Nickole he whistled.

“That is a mighty fine dame Steven. You be sure to treat her with all the respect your late mother would have wanted you to.”

I nodded. “Yes sir. I would rather be flogged than to do wrong by her.” I told him honestly.

The next evening as I was on my way to her place to ask her to Conney Island I got in a fight. It took three days for the new shiner to heal. I didn't want to ask her out with a black eye. To make up for the delay I brought her some nice flowers.

 

Going to the part with a pretty dame on my arm was like nothing I'd ever done before. Blokes were looking at us like we were one of the side show acts. Not that I could blame them, and not that I cared once we got on the rides than made he hold me tight. Kissing on the ferris wheel was something I definitely planned to do again. I didn't even blush when she was the one winning prizes for me instead of the other way around.

When I dropped her off at her place she took my breath with deep kisses and her hands running up and down my back.

That night when I got home Bucky was on my couch waiting on me.

“What's the matter?” I asked seeing his serious face.

He gave me a hard look. “You have been my friend and my punk brother for most of our lives, but I...” He ran his hand through his hair. “I think I should be the one to tell you. If you hurt Nickole I'll be the one messing up your face.”

I smiled at him. “I don't plan on it Buck. If I ever let her go I'll more than deserve having my mug rearranged. Can't promise I won't mess up a few thousand times. I'll glad you'll keep me strait.”

That out of the way Bucky pulled me into a tight hug and we spent the rest of the night playing cards as he asked about the date.

 

We kept going steady, I a few dates, when we could find the money and the time in her tight schedule. As summer came around it was easier with her not in classes for a couple months. It wasn't long after school was out that she asked about me not gaining any weight off her good cooking.

I was ashamed to admit another failing of my body to her, but she had a right to know. Having her try to fix it right away was just who she was. Being shirtless in front of her was thrilling and embarrassing.

Getting to hold her hands for half an hour was nice, even if the itching sucked.

“He's also allergic to peanuts.” Bucky said when the list was finished.

“I'm allergic to peanuts and penicillin. It's one of the reasons I'm so careful with my health. If I get sick one shot will kill me.” She replied copying the list. There were three copies made, one for me one was put on her frig and another given to Bucky for his Ma.

I looked at her shocked a few times when we had been able to afford the meds the first thing they grab is penicillin. I shivered at the thought of her getting that shot, the doctors thinking they were saving her and killing her by mistake.

 

After the allergy lists were made, Nickole cut my allergies almost completely from my diet. The only thing she didn't cut was eggs used in her deserts. She said the little bit in her treats wouldn't kill me. Buck's Ma also limited what I was allergic to when she knew I was coming over. Between the two of them I was feeling better and stronger than ever. I actually put on almost a dozen pounds by my birthday.

Speaking of, my eighteenth was spend on the town with my dame on one side and my best friend on the other. Bucky had invited a dame as well but she was just another that wouldn't last a week. Dancing lessons at her place had made me pretty good on the floor. I made sure not to get too distracted with her in my arms, I didn't want to disappoint my girl.

After my birthday I kept catching Nickole looking at me with this sad far away look. When I asked is there was something wrong, she would tell me no, that was the day she told me she loved me.

Just after Halloween she told me she was scared of what the future held for us. I kissed her cheek. “We'll make the best of what ever comes our way. I love you Nickole Grant. So long as I have you nothing else matters.”

That drew a smile from her. “So long as I have you Steve the future doesn't matter.” I could tell she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

At the first of December I got a job at the paper. It was as a Sunday comic artist but it was the type of work I wanted. Through the rest of the week I was still cashier at the ten cent store though. With my new job I started putting money away. Just after her birthday I went to the jeweler and told him what I wanted for my dame. With the band being silver and the stone a sapphire the same color as her eyes, I had the money to get her a real nice sized ring.

It was paid for and in my pocket by the end of March. Every time I felt the little box my heart speed up and a dopey smile came on my face. I was going to ask my dame to marry me.

Easter Sunday was the perfect time I decided that morning seeing her in her Easter dress.

Just as the service was ending I took her hand and pulled her into the aisle. The whole church looked at me as I dropped to one knee. “Nickole Grant, would you do my the great honor of being my wife?” He held up the little box.

There was silence as tears sprang to her eyes and started to fall. “Of course I'll marry you. I'd do it right now if I had the right dress on.” She replied kissing me soundly to whoops and cat calls from our congregation. I fumbled the ring onto her finger. Head still spinning from her kiss.

I thought Patty, Bucky's mom was going to squeeze the life out of me. Bucky teased me about the blue stone.

“James Barnes I will have you know I would have thrown a tacky diamond back in his face. The only diamond worth looking at has the Dodgers on it.” She replied hands on hips. “I've told you that, seems Steve just pays more attention to pretty dames than you.”

Bucky's dad laughed at his face hugging her close and kissing the top of her curls. “That's my girl. I'm glad one of our boys finally brought home one with class.”

Bucky's ma still had me in her arms not able to speak she was crying so hard. We were congratulated by every member of the church the Father even giving a small speech about the beauty and purity of young love.

 

It was a week later when she gave me a look and asked me to stay. “Steve can you stay? we need to talk.”

I was terrified I'd done something to run her off. I tried to keep tears from spilling. The thought of her leaving me broke my heart. “Nickole, tell me I'm not going to walk out of here with that ring in my pocket?”

“I hope this ring only ever comes off when I do the dishes.” She reassured me with a kiss.

I relaxed pecking her lips. “Then what's the matter doll?”

“Wait just a moment.” She smiled and left the room room. She came back with with box, a brush and a pillow. “Come take my hair down while I talk.”

I stood there in shock red climbing to my cheeks. Getting my hands into her hair was one of my fantasies. I would dream of how soft it would be, how long it really was when not done up. I had to kiss her. When we broke apart and she was seated in front of me my hands actually shook as I reach up to pull out the pins.

Once the first few were removed and I was just getting my hands deep into her hair to search for more she began speaking. I didn't interrupt just listened and worked.

“I wasn't born here Steve. I want you to know nothing I'm saying making me love you any less.” She told me all about her trip with friends and about her wish. “I wanted to go back to when I was young and relive my life correcting my mistakes and taking missed opportunities. I didn't want to end up stuck in 1935. Now that I've lived here going on two years I wouldn't wish my way back home if I could. I still miss my mom though and my half sister, her name was Samantha. She was four years younger than me. We had different mothers but I loved her so much that never mattered. It never mattered that our dad was a dead beat chicken that walked out on his new born baby the first time she got sick. Or how he went half way across the country when Sam was three, supposedly for work but he came home with his fourth wife.” There were tears by now, telling about her father and the horrible things he'd done to her family was like drawing poison from a wound. It made me fighting mad, I'd love to rearrange his face for hurting my girl but kept my mouth shut as she continued her story.

I started running the brush through her hair as she told me about being from another world. The raw honesty in her voice made me believe her.

When she stopped speaking I sat there and just brushed for a long while making sure she was done and deciding what I wanted to say. “So you're from the future, not this worlds future but another, where this world in nothing but a comic book.”

“Yes, and Steve believe it or not you are the star of those books. I didn't put it together until that day James broke Patty's crystal bowl. I knew his full name just like I know your middle name is Grant even though you never told me that. That night I resolved to tell you once we were engaged. I never wanted to keep this from you Steve. I fell in love with the man who's hands are in my hair. Knowing one day you will be a hero, only breaks my heart, because I know what kind of pain and tragedy you will go through.” She wiped at her eyes. “I... I would rather keep you just as you are, all to myself rather than see you go off to war. That's what's coming Steve. There will be a war as terrible as the one that killed you father and you and Bucky join up. Don't you think for a moment I'm going to stay home like a good little girl. I've been learning to scrap with the best of them and the army's going to need doctors in the worst way. When Bucky signs up I'm enlisting too. By then I'll have my degree and hopefully take Dr. Chase's position at the hospital. The emergency room is as close to battle field conditions as I can get right now.”

She pored out her plan. I could her how nervous she was. How scared she felt about what was going to happen to me, and to Bucky. I knew she loved him just as much as I do. With her head in my lap still running my hands through her silky stands I kissed her crown.

“I love you Nickole Grant. I don't care where you were born or that you had to tell tales to protect yourself. I understand. I still plan to marry you. Before you graduate next May so that you will be Dr. Rogers for the rest of our lives. I don't know what is going to happen. If there is a war coming, and I believe you are telling me the truth, then Bucky and I will both enlist before we get drafted. I'd rather you stay here where it's safe, but I know better than to ask. You are a strong woman with so much moxie I don't know how you hold it all. I really don't care what the future brings as long as I can have one more day with you as my girl.”

She gave me that look. The one she gets talking about saving the world. Love shined in her eyes all for me. That moment just before she kissed me I sent up a prayer asking God to always let we come home to her and thanking that genie for sending her to me.

Our kissing got away from us and nearly stained my pants when my hand landed on her breast. Hearing her teasing words as her hand held where it was all but finished the job. We finally separated before I embarrassed myself and she climbed into my arms as we calmed down. My hand went to lay on her ribs right under where I had been fondling and I could feel the weight of one breast on the back of my wrist.

“You're gonna be the death a me.” I told her breathlessly.

“But what a way to go.” she replied with a kiss to my cheek.

 

I wanted to tell Bucky about her being from the future, and another world. I knew she loved him so I couldn't understand why she would let me say anything. That sparked out first fight.

“Tell me why you don't trust the man that is like a brother to me!” I raised my raise in ager at her.

“I do trust him and I see him as a brother too.” She said shocking me into silence. “That's why I can't tell him. Steve remember I know some of what's coming our way. Trust me it's safer for everyone that Bucky not know. The knowledge will put him in danger. The moment that danger had passed I'll tell him everything and beg his forgiveness.”

I wrapped her up in my arms felling the tension in her shoulder. She sighed leaning into me. What ever danger Bucky was in or going to get into was really worrying her. “Alright. I'm sorry I lost my temper.”

“Sorry I didn't make it clear why I was keeping this from Bucky. I wanted to keep me being from the future from everyone, to keep myself safe and them, but there was no way I could look you in the eye knowing that everything you knew about my past was a lie.”

I held her close. “Would you wish this any other way?” I asked after a long while of just being in each others arms.

“Knowing what I know, knowing that I could damage the future, and change the course of history rending my fore knowledge useless. No I wouldn't wish it any other way. I found the man of my dreams. I love you in sickness and will love you in health. I love you now when we are poorer and latter with we will be richer. This is the better and I will still love you through the worst. From now on. Steve at this point not even death could stop me loving you.”

I cried hearing those words. I held her as tight as my weak arms could. “Forever.” I promised her. I would love her to the end of time then keep on loving her.

 


	3. And in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Captain America: The First Avenger

Bucky was beyond thrilled for his two best friends. They both deserved each other. Sometimes when he would look at the two and they would share a soft kiss or she would just lean into him, he got jealous. Bucky wanted to find that kind of dame. The kind that mane the whole world better even when it wasn't, especially when it wasn't.

The two saps were so sweet on each other it made his teeth hurt. Watching as she used all her skill to try and keep Steve healthy made him proud.

The three of us were sitting by the river. Nickole in the middle Steve tucked close to her side. Her hand was holding mine but it never felt like we were doing anything wrong. She had quickly become like a sister and I loved her so much. I kissed her knuckles.

“I want a Christmas wedding. The church always has an intimate feeling when there is two feet of snow on the roads. Like all the good in the world has been packed into one room.” Nickole said. I never wanted this to end. Steve was everything I could have wished for, attentive and loving without being overbearing. Bucky, or James, I used the two interchangeably, was at out side. Being with Bucky was like being home. I had an older cousin that was like a brother in my time. We argued and picked at each other because it was fun. Just like me and James, but if anyone say or did the wrong thing we were at each other's defense in a heart beat.

“Buck will you be my best man?” Steve asked. He was half asleep on the warm bench his head on Nickole's breast.

“Who else would stand beside you punk?”

Before Steve could be roused from his position to fight Nickole spoke up again. “James would your dad give me away? You're like my brother and I don't have any family.”

Bucky kissed her knuckles again. “He'd love that doll. Though with out him at her side Ma might flood the place before you saps can say 'I do.'”

She chuckled. “I make sure she had I whole package of toilet paper to dab her eyes with.”

Steve made a rumbling chuckle of agreement.

 

The time from their announcement to the actual ceremony only strengthened the bonds between the three of them. Steve terminated his lease. He was staying with Bucky until Christmas. Once they were married the two wanted to find a nice large place with room for Bucky to move in with them and add a few kids in the future. Bucky was glad to go along with that plan. The three of them could easily float a mortgage until Nickole graduated and had a good paying job.

The wedding was simple but no less beautiful Bucky had no shame in crying as they made their vows. Steve was a mess and had to stop a few times during his to catch his breath and wipe at his own tears. Nickole didn't cry but her smile and sparkling eyes lit the whole cathedral.

They had decided there honey moon would wait until the summer. It would be a celebration of their marriage and her graduation.

The months leading up to said graduation were hard on everyone. She was working fewer hours to add time for research for her dissertation. All the stress was putting a strain on the couple. In the end though why came through it and like steel a little stress and heat just made them stronger.

The day after she defended her work they left for three days in the Hampton's. Steve and Nickole showed there love and appreciation for one another as often as Steve was able all that long weekend. On the bus ride home Nickole complained about not spending enough time on the beach. Steve just chuckled. “The beach is nice but our room was better.”

Now that everything was settled and Nickole did get that job in the ER when Dr. Chase retired, they finally had time to look for the perfect place.

They were moved in by Steve's 20th birthday. Their new place was in walking distance of the church and a basement apartment, which became Bucky's. They lived the following year in blissful peace.

Nickole made her final wish that August. Steve and Bucky were out on the town having a good evening.

“I was wondering when you would call Master.” Hasset said “Fate is very curious what you will wish for this time.”

She smiled at her. They had spoke a few times and she had introduced her to Steve. “I have been thinking long and hard about that and what the consequence might be. This is a big wish.”

Hasset waited to hear what she would ask for.

“I wish that me, and all my children and all Steve's children and all James' children would have the same effects as the super serum Steve will one day be injected with.”

There was a pause, then pain. As her body was changed and made better. Her physical appearance didn't change much, just adding tone to her muscles. She could feel that she was stronger with better endurance and her mind worked ever faster than before.

“I have granted your wish and for winning me the bet, I well make it so you appear to be a mutant. That way no one will question how Steve's pre-serum children can be so fit and healthy.”

Nickole hugged and thanked her. “Before you go can you confirm my suspicions?”

“You are with child.” She said just before vanishing for the last time.

Steve and Bucky found her on the couch in shock.

“Doll are you okay?” Bucky asked as they took her hands sitting on either side of her.

“I'm going to be a mother.”

Steve looked poll axed. Bucky nearly fainted.

That night when they lay in bed Steve asked about the change in her physique.

“I made my final wish. No I'm not going to tell you right now. There are things that need to happen and me just being in this time could see them change. I will tell you when I can just like Bucky. Know that I love you and I'm only keeping this secret to keep you safe.”

Steve kissed her. “I know. I'll try to be patient, but that's not on of my strong suits.”

She chuckled and kissed him. “Don't I know it.”

 

Bucky went to stay with his parents the first week of December. He said it was to see them more for Christmas, in truth he was hiding. Steve and Nickole had been in a row since Thanksgiving. Steve wanted her to take medical leave and the day he left she had told Steve to piss off.

 

“Steve Grant Rogers. I know my body better than you do. The moment my job is to dangerous for our child I will go on leave. Until then shut the hell up!” She shouted just before Christmas dinner at the Barnes house.

This lead to him getting his ear twisted by Patty and a stern talking to from Bucky's dad.

“Son you are treating her like she can't be trusted and that's not how you were raised. I can see why you're worried but Nickole is a fine dame and will be a fine mother. Trust her and let her be. You are causing more stress and danger to the child than she is by fighting about this.”

Steve lowered his head. “Sorry sir.”

“Don't say sorry to me, your wife needs to hear those words.” As he turned to go do that, “And Steve, you better get her a wonderful anniversary gift.”

Having that dressing down calmed Steve about her actions.

 

Daniel Kurtis Rogers was born at 12:01 January first 1939. He had a head of thick blonde curls and his baby blues faded into hazel as he aged.

 

When word the War in Europe was escalating Steve grew worried. It felt like so long ago when Nickole told him there was a war coming that he and Bucky would be joining. At the time having Nickole as part of their unit to keep her safe was a excellent plan. Now with Daniel here Steve didn't want her anywhere near the war.

Things were tense for their little family knowing war was coming. They enjoyed the what was left of the peace time before it all went to hell.

On December 8, 1941 Nickole was called and her boys signed up to enlist. She flew out with a number of other doctors to help in the clean up of Pearl Harbor. From there she was everywhere a good surgeon was needed. When she wasn't in a field hospital or home on leave she was training in combat.

The officers at her camp had protested but her argument that if she could defend herself then she could live long enough to save a few men saw her getting trained. Seeing her fight for the first time the CO shut his mouth. Her altered body meant she was faster and stronger than the men of his unit. Her cool head and steady surgeons hands made her an excellent shot. She gave him a small smile, he had no way of knowing she was the female version of Captain America (who didn't exist yet).

Bucky was soon by her side in France. Everyday he was out there she prayed he either wasn't hurt or ended up on her table.

When they were on leave again Nickole spent the first day laid in bed with her husband and son. She told Steve that the war was terrible. Part of her didn't want to go back, the rest of her hadn't wanted to come home.

“Steve when I'm there I hate it. All the senseless violence and pain. Then when I'm here safe with you I feel terrible. I want to be back over there saving as many lives as I can. Does that even make sense?”

Steve kissed her head and held her and Daniel close. “Yeah doll it makes sense. You don't like seeing people hurt, but don't like knowing you can help but aren't. That's who you are who you always have been. It's what makes you the woman I love. I just wish I could be there with you.”

“God no Steve. The thought of you at my side over there is ties me in knots. I want you safe but some days I really want you to just hold me when I'm elbow deep in a soldier.” She sobbed and held on to them falling to sleep soon after.

“Daddy, why is Ma so sad?” Daniel asked

“Because there are horrible things happening in the world and it's your mothers job to try and help those that are in bad shape. She doesn't like to see others in pain.”

The three year old nodded he was smart for such a young kid.

Steve left his son with Bucky's parents when he went with Dr. Erskine.

Peggy Cater was a real great dame. She reminded him of Nickole. Looking at her made his heart ache with worry for his wife.

After the serum procedure Steve finally saw how he could be the hero in Nickole's old world. The look on Peggy's face when she saw him made Steve smile, he hoped Nickole head the same look when they saw each other again.

Working for the USO sucked. The girls were great, they all loved to hear about Daniel and Nickole. They liked seeing his face go dopey when he talked about them.

He didn't see Nickole until she was doing a show in France. She grabbed him for a kiss the moment he was off stage.

“Ma'am have some decency.” Peggy abolished.

“Carter I haven't seen my husband in over a year, would you kindly, as you say piss off.” Steve chuckled as she pulled him into another kiss.

“Dear Lord I missed you.” Steve told her once they separated again.

Peggy looked between them. “This is your wife?”

“Yes ma'am a real classy dame. You remind me of her.”

“Sorry about snapping at you, Miss Carter. I just needed to hold my husband a bit longer. Steve Bucky's been captured and there's go way to get to him.”

“How do you know that?” Peggy asked.

“I'm the head surgeon here. I know almost everything and have the clearance to learn the rest. You of all people should know better than to judge me as some pretty little skirt ma'am” There was a bite to her words that made Peggy flinch.

“I apologize for my assumption.” she said. “I will leave you to get reacquainted with your husband.”

She and Steve stood just holding one another for a long while. “I'm coming with you.”

“What?” Steve said looking down at her. That was new for them.

“I think I liked you smaller, your head fit so well on my breasts.”

“But now I can do this.” He took her by the waist the lifted her over his head and spun then around.

“we'll have fun with that later.” She said with a small laugh kissing his lips. The height gap wasn't too great in her heels she was only an pair of inches shorted then him. “I know you are going after Bucky once you talk to everyone and confirm they are going to be left in enemy hands. I want to go with you. He's my brother too and I can help. Steve that third wish, the one I wouldn't tell you about it's this.” She pointed at him. “I wished for me and all our children, and even Bucky's children to be just like you are right now. Me and Daniel are as much a super soldier as you are. I'm as fast and as strong as you. I'm a hell of a shot and I am going.”

Steve shook his head and kissed her. “You have even more moxie than ever. I love you, I've missed you and I wouldn't have any one else save Bucky at my six.”

“Good answer.” She turned to walk away. “Oh and Steve, when we get back we'll test the limits of your new endurance in my tent.” she threw over her shoulder.

“I think I can't love her any more then she does something like that.” Steve sighed watching her till she was out of sight before confirming Bucky really was gone and no one could get to him. He was smart enough to know Nickole would have all the supplies they needed. He met her talking with Peggy and Stark.

“Took you long enough.” Nickole said with a grin.

The pair of them made a seamless team. Being married so long they knew exactly where the other was going to be and how they were going to move. The fighting part came with hardly any hiccups.

“This is a research facility. I'm going to go see if I can gather as much intel as possible before destroying everything. You save Bucky.” She pecked his lips.

Before she could get away be pulled her back for a searing kiss. “Be careful, I want to test your limits too.”

She chuckled vanishing around a corner.

She found more than she expected. There was so much HYDRA research. Some of it she was pretty sure had never been used so must have been destroyed but there was other stuff she recalled from her time. _Times like this she really wished she had been more of a comic book nerd back in the 2000's._ She took what could be used for good and made sure the rest would be completely eradicated this time.

Before the war she had planned to keep things relatively the same so she could use her knowledge to change the bid things. Seeing real war changed her mind. The first man she had to put back together had done it for her. She was going to do everything she could to save lives fuck the time line.

She met up with the others who would become the Howling Commandos. “Don't shoot me I'm with the guy in the tight pants and shield.”

“Dr. Rogers?” Dugan asked

“One and the same. That's my husband I was telling you about. Still like your chances of winning me away from him?”

Dum Dum laughed “No ma'am I guess that one is good enough for ya.”

“Just barely.” She joked back hugging the man. Nickole patched him up a few times and had become good friends.

As we were ridding out in the tank she kissed Steve with all she had causing Bucky to wolf whistle. Steve stumbled and almost fell over.

The other chuckled. “I'd do the same if she ever lay one on me.” Dum Dum told him.

“Be have Dugan. You're like Bucky to me. An annoying big brother to compliment my bratty little one.”

Dum Dum and Bucky both chuckled. Steve smiled “That's my girl.”

 

The Colonel read both Nickole and Steve the riot act for going off like they did.

Nickole was surprised when Steve handled himself so well. Even getting both on them on a special team.

As they were walking back to their tent she spoke up. “When did you get so smooth Rogers?”

“You and the USO. Taught me to hold my tongue and temper. After arguing with you the Colonel is easy as pie.”

Nickole laughed pulling his arm around her shoulders. “It's good to see and hear that you are still my husband.” She looked down slipping closer to him. “I was worried when we went to the expo, I knew you were going to get the serum right after Bucky and I shipped out. I was so scared that it was change you in here to.” She tapped his chest.

“Not a chance in that. The doc said it just amplifies everything. My love and devotion to you included.”

“When you say things like that it makes me fall for you all over again.” Nickole said as they entered her tent.

 

(Sorry on smut in this fic rating is for angst and violence only)

 

“Now that you've had some rest get your butt on my table Barnes.” Nickole demanded the next morning.

Bucky rolled his eyes. She checked him over every way she could to make sure he was really alright.

Traveling with the Howling Commandos was some something else. They all worked well together. Nickole wasn't afraid to go into the thick of it with them and the men all loved her. She made it her job to patch them up and keep them feed as best as she could when they were deep in enemy territory.

None of the Commandos said anything to them but they thought it was sweet how on down nights Steve and Nickole would dance to music no one else could hear. There were other times where Bucky, Steve and Nickole would just stand together leaning on one another. The Commandos became like a family but those three were always the closest.

 

Nickole was shipped home when she fell pregnant again. There second child was a daughter Julia Jamie Rogers born May 8 1944. There daughter was six months old when she shipped back out to join Bucky and Steve. As soon as she arrived at the Commandos location Steve fell into her arms crying. She knew right away that Bucky had fallen.

 

When Steve was in the plane knowing he would have to crash it he asked to speak with her after promising Peggy a dance. “Even death can't stop me from loving you Steve Rogers.” She said her voice tight.

“When I come home this time I'm not going back to war.” He promised

She chuckled “So long as there are bullies in the world you'll fight the same as me and sick people. Steve, I'm going back to that mountain. Even it I can't bring Bucky home I'm going to find him. Next time you see we I'll be wearing his tags.”

“I love you so much.”

“Never any doubt about that. We will find you.” She wasn't sure if the entire message went through there was static at the end. Nickole collapsed and wept.

“The war is wrapping up Colonel. I'm going after my little brother.” She told him.

“I'll make sure you have all the gear you need.” Peggy said.

They got off to a rocky start but by this time were the best of friends.

Nickole wasn't sure what she would find going down the mountain but she hopped to be able to break Bucky out of HYDRA before they could turn him into a weapon.

 


End file.
